Perfectly Imperfect
by Alex-loves-her-Louie
Summary: Story about Itachi and Sasuke when they where younger. one-shot.


I don't own Naruto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Perfectly Imperfect **

"Nii-san!!!" Sasuke called.

Itachi but down his book and turned his chair to face the small boy.

"What do you want, Sasuke. I'm busy." Itachi replied blankly.

"Mommy said it's time for dinner."

"Hn" Itachi turned back around to continue his reading. Sasuke waited a minute before walking over to Itachi. The seven year old boy moved over the chair and climbed on to Itachi's lap.

Itachi sighed. "Come on."

Itachi put his book away and picked Sasuke up. He took the boy out of his room and in to the kitchen. Then they made there way to the dining room. Itachi sat Sasuke down in his set and took his as well.

"Your father has to work late, boys." Itachi looked up to see his mother sitting down next to Sasuke.

Itachi always favored his mother over his father. His mother was kind and happy. She never tried to force things on Itachi, unlike his father. His mother also never had favorites. Maybe she did but, she never showed it. His father made it clear that Itachi was the favorite. Itachi wished he wasn't. He really did. He wanted his father to love them both equally. That was never going to happen…

"So Itachi how was your day?" Itachi was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by his mother's question.

"Fine." He answered.

"What did you do?"

"Read."

"Did you read anything interesting?"

"No."

"Oh… how was your day Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Good."

"What did you do?"

Itachi ignored his mother and Sasuke as they talked about nothing that interesting. This happen every day. His mother asked him the same questions every day at dinner. Once she knew he wasn't going to talk she moved on to Sasuke. She had stopped altogether with there father. Itachi prayed to whatever god listening that his brother wouldn't end up like the rest of them had…

Perfect…

In reality there was nothing perfect about them. Everyone thought they were the perfect little family. That Itachi was the perfect son. That his parent's marriage was perfect. It wasn't. They never talked, laughed, or smiled when they were with each other. His mother had tried so hard to make him love her. She thought if she had another perfect child, that they would be happy. All she did was drag Sasuke in to there broken family.

Itachi finessed his dinner and got up to clean his plat off.

"Here I'll do it" His mother took his and his brothers plats "Will you put Sasuke to bed dear?"

Itachi nodded and picked Sasuke up. He headed down the hall to Sasuke's room. He opened the door and looked around. It was a duel room, just like every other. Itachi could only find one word to describe it…

Perfect…

Itachi moved over to Sasuke's bed and lifted up the blanket, setting him down in the bed. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the forehead and began to walk back to his room. As he was getting to the door Sasuke called out.

"Good night Nii-san."

"Night, Sasuke." Itachi called back from the hall.

Itachi walked down the hall and had his hand on the doorknob when he heard the pitter patter of foot steeps. He turned around to see Sasuke, peeking out of his room at Itachi.

"What, Sasuke?" Itachi crossed his arms.

"Nii-san, can I sleep with you?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"No, you're old enough to sleep by your self." Itachi turned back around and opened his door.

"Pleas, Nii-san…"

Itachi thought about it for a moment "Fine."

Itachi walked in to his room and held the door open for Sasuke. The boy ran in the room and jumped on the bed. Itachi shut the door and smoothly got in to bed. Sasuke cuddled into his brother's arm.

"Night, Nii-san." Sasuke whispered.

"Night, Sasuke." Itachi looked over at his brother. He was fast asleep. Itachi rapped his arms around Sasuke sleeping form.

"_Sweet dreams…" _

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I worked really hard on this, but it didn't end up as well as I thought it was going to be. My beta is on vacation -_- I feel like a part of me is missing… when she is back everything will be better, because she knows all. Reviews are loved.


End file.
